A Unicorn & Griffin Romance Theme Challenge
by Vodams
Summary: My take on a Billy and Trini romance..Chapter 3 is up!..on HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Lavonne Adams**

**Title: Reaction**

**Summary: A chance meeting fifteen yrs later**

**Rating: T**

**Couple: Billy and Trini**

_**Reaction**_

Billy walked Trini back to her house coming home from the movie theatre after their third date in two weeks

" That movie thrilling and Romantic." Trini commented softly

" Well spending any time with you is enjoyable." Billy applied as he held her hand

" You do know that there are other girls that can be quite more enjoyable or more suitable for you Billy."

Billy stopped and stood in front of her taking both of her hands in his." I don't need some just like me..what I need is someone who can understand me on a different level not my scientifical level."

" You mean someone who knows the real you and not your 'geek' side..Billy are you saying what I think your saying."

Billy leaned forward until their foreheads touched.." In High School girls understood science just like I did..but your the only one who truly understands me..without me even stopping you..I sometimes wonder if a person of your caliber could ever find me attractive despite my well formed know!"

" Billy your underestimate your true qualities..whether you see it or not..you are a catch..any woman would want you as their boyfriend, fiance or husband..you don't have to showboat or prove what you think you should..you are fine just the way you are..nobody is perfect in this world and neiter one of should act like we are.."

" I understand your point Trini..I just wonder why I let hid my behind my shyness."

" Billy..you probably felt more comfortable behind it..by not showing that side of you kept your feelings from getting hurt..and just to let you know I will never do anything like that to you..and I have a confession for you even though we've know each other for all of lives except the five years apart..I've fallen in love with you only this time it's deeper.."

Billy smiled at Trini then closed the few inches that was seperating them and brushed his lips against hers gently..Trini smiled

after he pulled back with her eyes closed..Billy let his hand trail softly down her face.." I've always pictured doing that..and now I have a confession for you."

" I would like to hear it."

Billy wrapped his arm around her waist as they started walking.." That from the very first day I saw you..I felt something for you and as it grew like we did I realized I loved you..and after the kiss it just cemented my deep feelings for you..it's like I've just reignited a torch I carried only for you throughout the years..I just thought I didn't measure up to your standards."

" Well my reaction to the tender kiss you jus given to a couple of minutes ago..has me hoping for a lifetime of those..and plenty of make up ones for those that we missed."

" Trini..I'm not a fool who would just let you go now that we have each other...especially when it's good for me."

" The same goes for me Genius.

Billy pulled Trini towards him giving her a soul searing kiss

" Mmmm..why don't you come in." Trini suggested as she stepped on her porch watching Billy step up

" And what kind of issues might present itself once we are in closed quarters?"

" Nothing that we aren't ready for..but it's just you and me without staring eyes."

' Well if I have it my way it could be for the rest of our lives' Billy thought to himself before looking into Trini's eyes.." I'll agree on that..just the two of us..shall we."

Trini smiled as she held out her hand then shook her head as Billy placed his over hers while the other hand unlocked the door.. and the two of them went inside to share a quiet normal with soft relaxing jazz music

Plz Review!


	2. Green Eyed Monster

**Author: L. Adams**

**Title: Green Eyed Monster**

**Summary: Billy receives good news so he goes home to his one and only love **

**Rating: T**

**Couple: Billy and Trini**

_**Green Eyed Monster**_

Trini was sitting in her apartment back home in Angel Grove knowing that her only true love match was on a galaxy still stuck in that rapid aging process " Oh Billy..I miss you..so much and I hope that even though your phobia of being on a planet that thrives on it's water supply..I hope you don't find an alien to make your wife..when I'm more your type."

_Aquitar_

Billy sighed as he waited on the latest test results

" Billy here's the latest results on your bio scan." Cestria said

" Thanks Cestria.." Billy commented

" Your Welcome Billy." Cestria said as she leaned against the chair

" Could you give me some alone time please."

" I want to be here to see the results with you."

" But in a ll respect Cestria..I want to read them for myself."

Cestria acknowledged Billy's request and turned around and walked out of the lab

" Okay now what do I want to do." Billy said to the empty room as his eyes trailed from corner to corner then a smile crept onto his face as he got up out of the chair and went into his room...

_Angel Grove_

Trini was about to get ready for bed when her doorbell rung.." Who could this be...Who is it."

Billy used his voice recorder.." It's Eugene and I have a telegram."

Trini arched an eyebrow as she opened her door only to see a hooded man.." Where's the Telegram."

" It goes like this...Trini Kwan life is full ups and down but.."

Trini shook her head.." Is that all."

" No but you can read what it says in this folder."

Trini stuck out her hand and the folder was placed in her grasp and she brought it back inside her apartment and opened it letting her eyes scan over the report then she flipped the first sheet of paper over

" The testing was done by Cestria of Aquitar." Trini read aloud then she turned up her nose at the mention of any female getting close to her love

" She was a relative of the Blue Ranger..she helped me and I think she interested in me but..I love you."

Trini turned and saw the face of her only love staring back at her.."BILLY!!" Trini closed the door back and took off the chain and reopened her door and flew into his waiting arms

" It's good to have you back in my arms to my Green Eyed Monster." Billy applied as leaned back and gave her kiss

" Are you back for good and in good health."

" Yeah..and I can think about is getting back to Earth and finally saying the three words..I love you."

Trini blushed as those three little words had her heart beating faster then she threw her arms back around his neck.." I love you to Billy."

" You don't have to worry about me going to someone else for comfort my Green Eyed Monster."

" I get your point old man."

_**That's all for this chapter..please leave me a review!!**_

_**tay**_


	3. Youth

**Author: Lavonne Adams**

**Title: Youth**

**Summary: Both Billy and Trini takes time to reminsice about their youth**

**Rating: K**

**Couple: Billy and Trini**

_**Youth**_

**The Cranstons Residence**

Billy was laying on the couch in the late afternoon relaxing with his eyes closed with one propped up underneath his head and the other hand draped across his stomach displaying his wedding band

Trini quietly came downstairs with a smile on her face and a photo album clutched in her arms.." Mr. Cranston are you sleeping."

" No Honey..just resting that's all." Billy replied with his eyes still closed

" Then may I acquire your attention then." Trini asked as she moved across the living room and stopping in front of the couch

Billy opened his eyes and looked up at his wife smiling down at him then his eyes fell down to the book that was in her arms.." You'll always have my undivided attention for the rest of our lives Mrs. Cranston..so what have you got there." Billy implied as he shifted up a little and made room for his wife to sit down

Trini sat down next to her husband moving against him and laying her head on his chest.." I was upstairs going through one of the boxes that my mother packed but never got around to actually go through it until today and when I pulled out this album and some other things that had caught my attention but not more than this..and I thought that maybe we could take a look back at the youthful days of ours..what do you think." Trini implied

" I wouldn't mind..going back in time and viewing how much we have grown." Billy said as he let his hand rub Trini's shoulder

Trini brought her legs up and placed the back of the album across her lap and opened the top and let it drap over top of Billy's letting the first picture of them fill their vision.." Oh..the first day we met..I can't believe my mother was still there..and she took this picture."

" Yeah..that was the day a girl named Trinity would be forever embedded into my mind and heart..the shy smile and a sense of calmness she brought into my lonely life." Billy informed as he kissed the side of Trini's head

" I have to agree with you there except that you William Alexander Cranston brought out the rare side of me..and it made me realize that underneath all of shy manner with a large dose of Sceintific intelligence intrigued me..not just to use you..but to know and understand you." Trini explained

" And knew how to give a small explanation of scientific babble to those who have a hard time getting me..and sometimes I can't help it..and most of the times I wanted to do it just to see you come to my rescue."

Trini smacked Billy on his stomach lightly as she turned the page with a smile on her face as she looked up at him and started to laugh.." Oh lord if any of our friends get a hold of this..it would be humiliating."

" Yes indeed..I can't believe how our dads and moms quickly reverted back to their childhood..but on the other hand everything turned out right in the end." Billy exclaimed

" Not a single complaint coming from my end." Trini said as she sighed as she turned the page.." none at all."

" Now this day was eventful." Billy commented as he and Trini each traced the photo

" The race that we still won..but after the first defeat of Lord Zedd..but we all had a good time." Trini clarified as she flipped the next page

Billy laughed lightly as the next photo came into view.." Another day of fun and excitement..the football days."

" Exactly..me and Kim was cheering but all while anxiously waiting to see who made the team..and I think she got extra excited when Tommy's name was brought up..but I think seeing you in those tight pants."

" Mrs. Cranston." Billy injected

Trini turned the page with a smile still on her face.." Hey I'm the wife..besides I can't help it..like I couldn't help but keep this."

" It was your idea to put this in here..that was not a pleasant day at all." Billy informed as he shook his head

" We all had our run ins with evil..but yours by far being turned punk..actually made me glad that it was a spell..cause honey I just love you plain style of fashion sense." Trini commented

" I wonder if Kim has a copy."

" She had one..but she shredded her as soon as she got home..and I do believe it was the same day I slipped it into her locker." Trini replied

" Well I don't blame her..that spell we were under didn't sit right with neither of us." Billy stated

Trini turned the page then tapped the photo.." Do you recall this certain picture Billy."

Billy nodded his head against Trini's neck then placed a tender kiss on the pulse side.." The Day we became husband and wife..and also the first and last day I will want to stand in front of a minister sweating bullets."

Trini giggled and she placed a kiss on her husband's lips then for the rest of the day the Cranston's finished off the album all the while taking the endless trip down the road of their youth

_**The End**_

_**Please Read and Review**_

_**Tay**_


End file.
